


Slips Out So Easy

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn lets something slip, and Daryl likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slips Out So Easy

“Oh God, fuck me daddy.”

That's how easy it slips out, with Glenn face down on the thin mattress, ass in the air, Daryl behind him and inside of him. Glenn doesn't realize what he's just said, but it makes the older man pause.

“The fuck was that?” He runs a hand up Glenn's spine to rest on the back of his neck.

“Huh? Why d'you stop?” Glenn looks back at him. He looks a little fuzzy, but in his defense, Daryl had been fucking his brains out for the past thirty minutes, so he can't be faulted for being a little woozy.

“You called me daddy.”

“Oh. Uh, sorry. I guess I kinda wasn't thinking 'bout what I was saying.” He rests his head back down. “It won't happen again.”

Daryl bends down, covering him with his body and making him lie down flat on the prison cell bunk. “I kinda liked it.” The older man says it quiet before mouthing at his shoulder.

“Yeah?” Glenn reaches back and squeezes his muscular thigh. “So is my daddy gonna keep fucking me or what?”

Daryl scoffs, and gets one of his arms under Glenn's chest. He braces himself with his knees and starts to move his hips again. “Brat.” 

The younger man makes a soft, happy sounding noise. “Oh I like that.” Despite being pinned, he pushes back against the thrusts, the quiet slap of flesh against flesh filling the cell. “C'mon, fuck your bratty boy.” 

“Goddamn. You and yer dirty mouth are gonna be the end of me.” Daryl pulls out and sits down on the cot. “Get on my lap boy.”

Glenn doesn't have to be told twice. He straddles Daryl's thighs and sinks back down on his cock. It's so easy, so uncomplicated, at least for the moment.

“I like it better this way.” Daryl wraps his arms around the younger man's shoulders. “Like this I can see yer pretty face when you cum.”

The younger man puts his arms around Daryl's neck and lifts his hips only to snap them down. The cot creaks with each downward thrust, until Daryl plants his feet on the concrete floor and, holding Glenn still, fucks him forcefully enough to make him cry out with each stroke.

“Fuck yes! Yes, just like that daddy.” Glenn's fingers are entwined behind Daryl's neck, and they bring him in for a kiss that's more of a desperate meeting of lips interrupted by hiccuping gasps and progressively louder moans. 

One of the older man's hands slides from Glenn's hip to his cock. Daryl strokes him the way he likes it, his hand twisting a little as it reaches the head before coming back down in a straight line. When Daryl looks up at Glenn's face, the younger man's eyes are closed and his teeth keep sinking into his bottom lip. It's getting to the point where his teeth are making his lips turn red, and it makes Daryl want to see his name on them so bad. 

“C'mon baby.” He's so damn tight the older man has to remember to exhale. “Give yer daddy what he wants.” 

Maybe it's the words, or the way he growled them out, but Glenn cums good and hard, his hips snapping and warm wetness splattering all the way up to Daryl's chest. The older man stops, but Glenn gives him the go-ahead to keep going. He just nods and looks down at him with half-closed eyes. As he works towards the orgasm that's been threatening to happen for the past few minutes, Daryl runs his fingers through the sticky splatters of Glenn's cum. He licks and sucks at his fingers as Glenn watches him, little grunts coming from his parted lips as Daryl's cock slides in and out of him. 

“Does m'boy want some?” 

Glenn nods, and Daryl's fingers are in his mouth. He sucks on them, tasting his cum and Daryl's sweat. He keeps sucking on them until Daryl cums, pulling his cock out as it starts to spurt. The younger man feels it against his hole, the warm sticky fluid dripping off of it and his ass cheeks.

Daryl holds him close as he recovers from the orgasm. He likes a good post-coital cuddle, and so does Glenn. 

“That was real good.” Daryl mutters as he presses kisses against the top of Glenn's head. “Real fuckin' good. I think I could get used to you callin' me daddy.” 

The younger man just smiles. It's funny how easy it is to slip into things like they've always been a part of the routine. “Good.”


End file.
